


Unconventional Valentines

by wizaad



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, because we all need a hug after that episode, post-3x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizaad/pseuds/wizaad
Summary: He doesn't want this to turn ugly, and he definitely doesn't want to watch her shed a single other tear, because that's the one thing that makes it really hard for him to be strong for her.





	

Toby closes the door gently behind him, careful not to make too much noise or to drop the cake. He managed to save a slice for Happy before Walt and Sly devoured the damn thing.

She may or may not be sleeping. The night prior was fitful at best, laced with broken sleep and crying episodes; he'd never seen anything like it from her - she was truly heartbroken. Not that he didn't know what to do, of course. Not that he's never had to go through this, just, not quite to this degree.

He doesn't call in case she is actually asleep, and he quietly makes his way inside the bedroom. She's sitting up, hair now down, trying to read a book. "Hey," he says softly. "I brought you a little something."

She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you. Is Cabe okay?"

He sets the cake on her bedside, before leaning down to kiss her head. He sits on the edge of the bed, with a look in his eye that she can't quite decipher.

"Look at you, state your in and you're worrying about how Cabe is holding up. He's fine, sweetheart, and he'll be even better when he knows for sure that you're going to be okay." He pauses, not breaking eye contact. "And you will be."

"I just got him back," she says, dropping her head into her hands. "and he'll be gone for two years. I wanted him to walk me down the isle, Toby."

"I know you did. Hey," he leans in closer, lifting her chin so that she's looking at him again. "I know you did. We could wait, till he gets out, you know."

Her eyes grow slightly wider. "I don't want to do that either." He can see the frustration flickering in her eyes. Something is about to become a projectile, or be hit.

"That's okay," he soothes, running his fingers up and down her arms in an attempt at grounding her. He doesn't want this to turn ugly, and he definitely doesn't want to watch her shed a single other tear, because that's the one thing that makes it really hard for him to be strong for her.

It seems to be working, because she sighs exhaustedly. "I'm sorry," she says. And his heart breaks slightly at how miserable she sounds. "This must be turning into a pretty crap Valentines Day for you."

"To hell with Valentines Day, Hap. If we need a heavily commercialised holiday to validate our feelings for each other, why are we even together? Besides," he smiles slightly, "I'm with you, so it's kind of impossible to be crappy at this point."

She looks down. "I do love you, Toby. I just... find it hard to show it as much as I should."

He smirks. "Oh, you show it all the time. You just don't know it."

She looks confused.

"Like when you expressed your worry about losing me the other day after those damned sharks, or when you wanted me to quit gambling. Theres a hundred ways to say 'I love you', and I'm lucky enough to have somebody who uses em' all."

She frowns. "I'm always so worried that you don't get the love you deserve from me."

He grins. "That there. You don't even realise how incredible you are," he says, "or how incredibly happy I am with you. You're enough," he assures her, "of all people, you should not be doubting that."

She leans forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder. He gathers her into his arms and pulls her closer, dropping a sweet kiss to the nape of her neck.

When she makes no move to let go, he doesn't either. Her body gently heaves with sobs and he whispers soothing words in her ear, careful not to let his own tears saturate his voice.

And he still couldn't think of a better way to spend Valentines Day than to be right there, being with her.


End file.
